A New Girl To The Bakugan Battle Brawlers!
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: Asuka is getting used to the fact that everything happens for a reason. What about if it means her and Shun need to get together? Will she do it or not? OCXShun
1. The New Girl In Town

Chapter 1 – The New Girl In Town

**Na na na na na na na na na na na!**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na!**

**I guess I just lost my husband I don't know where he went**

**So I'm gonna drink my money I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope!)**

**I've got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight**

**I'm gonna get in trouble I wanna start a fight**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na!**

**I wanna start a fight**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na!**

**I wanna start a fight!!**

"Aw man! I hate getting up for school! Nagami get your bloody ass up here now!" a girl around the age of fifteen called as she threw the covers of her body. "This is going to be totally shit…" she mumbled as she lurched to her feet showing her height as five foot ten. She walked to her bathroom once the chorus of the song she had on her alarm began, she grabbed her brush and began brushing her light-blue shiny waist-length straight hair, after about four minutes once she finished that she walked out of her room to see a girl around the age of eighteen and six feet in height but had pure crimson coloured armpit-length curly hair surround her shoulders. She wore an orange halter-necked bikini top, a dark-blue pleated thigh-length skirt on her hips and a pair of black high-heeled knee-high boots, "Who are you trying to flirt with?" she blue haired girl looked up into the redhead's green eyes.

The redhead scowled, "Shut up Asuka!"

"Make me Nagami!" Asuka stuck out her tongue at the other girl.

"Do you have to go into the sixth grade? I'm going to be lonely to be the only flirter there!"

"Uh…I'm not really the flirting type Naggi, but why don't you join me in the sixth grade! It'll be fun!!" the blue haired girl cried acting like an excited five-tear-old on their first day ever of school.

Nagami blinked, "And miss out on seeing all of the sexy boys? Unlikely!" she scoffed.

"You do know that you'll possibly get raped on your way to HS if you wear that." Asuka stated not caring. "B.T.W I'm going to be late if you don't shut up so leave and let me get dress!"

Nagami sighed and left the room closing the door behind her, "Whatever party ruiner."

Asuka sighed, _God am I glad she's not at my school! I don't know how she's my best friend if we are so completely different. Can't be helped really._ She thought. Asuka then got dressed into a fully-over-the-hands-length-bell-sleeved low-round-necked red hip-length tee, with a white tie-up low-V-necked bolero over the top of it, a black thigh-length shirt with two pleats at the front, thigh-high high-heeled grey boots with red and black sequins randomly decorating them. "Humph!" she huffed looking at herself in the mirror, she then went back into the bathroom and got her heated curler and used it. Thirty minutes later she returned to her room packing up her books into her laptop bag with her laptop with it.

"Asuka would you like us to come with you?" a blue bakugan asked rolling out of it's ball shape.

"Maybe, I should Skyress."

"What about the rest?" Skyress asked.

"Oh sure, I may get into a battle today I'm feeling lucky, since no one back home like playing bakugan." Asuka shrugged as she grabbed six bakugan each a different element including Skyress place them in a bag on a blue belt and wrapped the belt around her hips. "Right, I guess I'm ready for school."

"No you're not." Another bakugan voice said.

Asuka stopped dead in her tracks, "What did I forget? Ravenoid?"

"To turn you music off." The green bakugan replied sticking his head through the opening of the pouch.

Asuka sighed grabbing her control and switching the off button on it then threw the control on her unmade bed. "What else?"

"To brush your teeth." A white bakugan stated.

Asuka ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth then returned to her room, "Okay Seige, anything else?"

"Uh, don't you normally tie your hair up?" a red bakugan stated.

"Oh, that's right, thanks Griffon!" she then removed the hair tie from her wrist the tied her freshly curled locks into a low ponytail then got a black headband from her dresser and put it on her head too.

"What about your lunch?" a light-brown/red bakugan asked.

"Yeah, I'll get that as I leave, Diablo."

She then opened her door to see a very pissed Nagami standing in front of the door, "Talking to your bakugan again? No time to get your lunch I'll bring you some when I'm on a free okay we're late!" the redhead then grabbed Asuka's arm and ran down the stairs and out the door, Nagami grabbed her keys and her bag on the way out the door, locking it behind her. Nagami unlocked her car and practically threw Asuka in the front passenger seat. Asuka buckled up quickly as Nagami did the same thing when she got into the car turning the engine on and driving out of the driveway of their huge mansion. "I still can't believe you actually could afford this with your savings from your books you wrote. I didn't expect you to be like that!"

Asuka chuckled nervously scratching the side of her head. "Yeah remember Hinata helped me a bit with that."

"Hey what about Zaku?" Nagami asked.

"Yeah, him too." Asuka said sadly.

Nagami glanced over at her friend, "You really miss him the most don't you?"

Asuka looked up and shook her head, "I miss them all equally. But I think Hinata hates me for leaving her." there was a long paused, "I think I may go online tonight and see how she's going." Asuka smiled, "You can join too."

Nagami sighed, "If I must I must." She then parked her car outside the walkway of the primary school. "Do you really have to be in a grade three years younger than you are?"

"Remember what I told you, I've got to test the teaching here. I'm checking if they teach them the right answers." Asuka stated.

Nagami sighed "Right, later Wolfe have fun." Asuka smiled at her and opened the door dragging her laptop bag with her out of the car, "Remember I'm coming here in my free period to bring you pizza!"

Asuka waved at her friend replying, "Yeah, yeah I know! Itigimas!"

"What have I told you about speaking Japanese near me!"

"I said 'See you later! I'll be waiting!'" Asuka translated.

Nagami rolled her eyes, "Later." She then drove off waving.

Asuka smiled, and turned around her light-blue hair whipping around her. She smiled, "I'm a fifteen-year-old Australian author in the sixth grade of Japan I ought to be ashamed of myself." She chuckled lightly to herself. She looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at her. Asuka blinked and shyly walked into the school and into the building she walked straight into the office once she knew where it was.

"You must be the Australian famous author we are expecting? Josie Ellie I presume?"

Asuka blinked, "Yeah, but I go by the name Uchiha Asuka, I rather anyone not to find out who I am."

The principal smiled at her, "I am honoured that an Australian twelve-year-old has a great talent in writing an drawing it's amazing." He bowed slightly.

Asuka blinked again, "I'm fifteen that's why I'm here, I've come to see if your teaching here is better than at Australia, you better make it worth my while here because I've left everyone I loved to come all the way over here." She threatened emotionlessly.

This frightened the principal, "Oh, right sorry miss Josie."

"Asuka Uchiha!" she growled.

"Oh I mean Miss Uchiha." He stuttered.

"Sorry, I lose my temper really easily with what's been happening with everything lately," Asuka avoided his gaze chuckling nervously.

"It's alright."

"Anyway, you've chosen a student to show me around who plays bakugan?" Asuka asked.

"Yes,"

"Right. Tell him to come here now. I'm getting bored and I don't like being bored I get really nasty." She stated emotionlessly.

The principal nodded, then leaded her to the room nearest to the hall, on the third floor as the when the bell rang. He knocked onto the door and started talking to the teacher in the classroom then suddenly called out for someone but she wasn't really paying attention.

Asuka looked around at the room there were lockers row after row on both sides of the hallway, _This is so different than where I'm from._ She thought as she walked up to the lockers and let her hands trace over the shapes.

"Asuka this is–" he was cut off as he noticed what Asuka was doing, "Miss Uchiha."

Asuka snapped out of her daze and faced the man, "Yah, what?" she dimmed her eyes showing she's annoyed/bored.

"This is Shun Kazami he'll be showing you around the school for the day." The principal smiled showing the light-blue haired girl the raven haired boy next to him whom has a bored expression, "So come by my office if you need anything at all."

"Thanks Mr. Yuki." Asuka replied as the man turned and walked away. Asuka sighed, "Man I really am not in the mood for this." She looked over to the raven-haired boy and rolled her eyes, "God I always get stick with the stoic raven haired pricks!"

Shun was quite fumed by that remark by he let it go, "So what's your name since you know mine."

"Asuka Uchiha."

"You've got a Japanese name when you're Australian."

Asuka blinked then started laughing, "I love this guy!"

Shun narrowed his eyes at the girl, "How do you know anything?"

Asuka smiled, "I think you and I may get along quite well Shun-san."

"You know the honorific too."

Asuka sighed, "God, is this day gonna end?"

"What's with the blue hair?" Shun asked.

"Well I dyed it what's with you and long hair? I should call you Shauna because you look like a girl." Asuka snapped back unamused by his question.

Shun smirked, "Hmm, I guess I'll probably be able to live with you."

"Too bad I'm here until they can teach the right way at his school." Asuka shrugged.

"Asuka I sense a bakugan from this kid." A black bakugan from her pouch said.

"Really? He not really much of a person to play Bakugan, are you sure Dragonoid?" the bluenette asked.

"Positive." Dragonoid stated.

Shun raised an eyebrow, "You have a talking Bakugan? You **have** bakugan? I didn't expect a girl like you would have time for playing around."

Asuka grinned, "Actually I use one of each element all six of them talk."

Shun blinked, "Right. Anyway we should start the tour of the school?"

Asuka pouted, "Why'd that stupid song have to come on!"

"Why are you upset about a song?"

"My alarm is my CD player. I bought it and stuck my stereo and alarm with it and set it for a random song to go off each day, it's just goes on with the mood of the day." She shrugged, "It's something me and my eighteen-year-old friend Nagami Yamada worked on."

Shun cocked an eyebrow, "Right…"

"So I hate my alarm it was blaring out so loud though I don't mind dancing to it around my mansion."

"You have a mansion? And you're twelve?" Shun spluttered.

"I'm not twelve…" Asuka scratched the side of her head in nervousness.

"How old **are** you?" Shun asked as they then started walking down the hall to the stairs.

"Okay, swear on your life to never ever, ever tell anyone until I'm ready to reveal who I am… I am fifteen years of age." Asuka chuckled.

"I thought you were kinda tall for being twelve. But you're in the sixth grade! Did you repeat three years or something?"

Asuka shook her head, "Nop, I actually I chose when I came her to be in the sixth grade and show up the teachers if they teach something wrong."

Shun blinked, "I'm confused, you chose to be in year six instead of being high school? And you want to show the teachers up…are you really that smart?"

"Hey I did it when I was in kindergarten I was only five then!" Shun stayed silent, "Anyway back to the tour."

**SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA**

"Hey Shun where have you been?" Dan asked. "I missed you in Science." (Nothing sus, he just means that he didn't see him in science class)

"Sorry Dan, I'm showing the new girl around."

"Oh, what's her name?"

"Asuka Uchiha…I think that's what she said." Shun replied.

Dan blinked, "Asuka Uchiha?" Dan blinked again, "I've never heard of her."

Shun sighed, "I don't remember her name alright. She left me when her friend Nagami Yamada gave her, her lunch then ran off with her."

Dan smirked, "Sure she did Shun, she probably trying to sort out her feelings towards you."

"She said I was a raven haired prick." Shun stated.

Dan cocked an eyebrow, "Wow, first impressions got me going."

Shun sighed, "You idiot."

Dan pouted, "Shut up Shun."


	2. Knowing The Right And Wrong To Life

Chapter 2 – Knowing the Right And Wrong To Life

"'Ay Nagami?" Asuka asked, Nagami bit on her piece of pizza and hummed acknowledging Asuka. Asuka stood up, "How old do I look?"

Nagami looked up and smiled, "Your age."

Asuka sighed, "Do I look good?" she asked spinning around showing her friend a full view of herself.

Nagami cocked an eyebrow, "Why are you asking? You never care about your looks."

Asuka smiled, "I know I'm just curious."

"Uh like you are planning on going on a date with someone, why did you choose your best clothes?" Nagami asked taking another bit on her pizza.

"I chose them because I like them and I thought I may make a good impression on some people there, but I called some people pricks with my stupid emotionless attitude, I'm not like that but it is automatic for me to act that way." Asuka fretted.

Nagami smiled a comforting smile, "I've got lunch next so I can hang around with you while you get showed around if you like."

Asuka looked up with a bright smile, "I'd love that, arigato Nagami."

"What have I told you about speaking Japanese to me?" Nagami asked.

"I said 'thank you.'" Asuka replied with a giggle.

Nagami sighed, "How'd we become best friends?"

Asuka shrugged, "Same way as me and Abigail McNeal got together, Aimee Mereie."

Nagami shrugged, "Fair enough just don't use my real name here too."

Asuka smiled and jabbed her in the forehead, "Whatever…!" she scoffed. Then walked off taking the pizza with her.

Nagami stood up staring at the girl walking away, then started running after her, "Uchiha Asuka you are so dead!"

Asuka realized then started running for her life, "AH~! HELP ME MY BEST FRIEND'S GOING TO MURDER ME!" she laughed. Nagami started dashing faster, but Asuka jumped up onto the roof of the school, she looked down to her friend and grinned, "Forgot about those shows I watch?"

"Damn you girl!" Nagami pouted, "I hate you bring back that food I'm as hungry as you are!"

Asuka the jumped back down to the ground and grinned again, "I'm down."

"Let's finish our lunch before the bell goes for your lunch at school." Nagami grabbed the box of pizza off Asuka and started eating the rest of the pizza. Asuka grabbed another piece and ate it with pleasure

**SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA**

"Uh, where'd she go?" Shun asked as he walked around the school grounds looking for the new girl. "She just ran off of me."

"Who ran off from who now?" Asuka appeared in front of Shun with Nagami next to her. Shun blinked, "What's up something da matter?"

Shun blinked, "How'd you – "

"Easy, my friends back at home taught me to be quick on my feet…even if I'm a clutz." Asuka looked away for a moment before looking up at her redhead friend beside her, "Oh by the way Nagami's staying with us until the tour's over."

Shun now got a chance to eye Nagami noting on who she is, "This is Nagami Yamada you spoke about?"

Asuka smiled and nodded, "Very much so, but she's too girly to be my friend too much of a flirt."

Nagami stood agape staring at her friend, "You bitch!"

Asuka turned her head slightly to the redhead behind her, "Oh but you love it!"

Nagami narrowed her eyes at the light-bluenette, then pounced onto her trying to grab her, Asuka widened her eyes and jumped up somersaulting backwards then landing on her feet wiping her mouth that Nagami's nail had scratched, "You know that you can't attack me I'm a ninja!" Asuka scowled, "Unless you have long nails then I guess."

Nagami growled and pounced again but Asuka jumped over and somersaulted back over to Shun, she quickly snuck out a few shuriken and threw them at Nagami, "Take that!" Nagami back up but was pinned to the wall as the shuriken pinned her to the wall by her clothes, "See ya Naggi!" Asuka smirked, "Oh I'm paying for dinner tonight! And remember I'm going out and about, plus don't bring home boys!" with that Asuka ran off with Shun following up the rear.

Shun was silent (as usual), Asuka turned her head to look at the raven-haired boy she smiled, Shun blinked noticing the smile, Asuka slowed down her running as Shun did too. "What's that for?"

Asuka chuckled, "I get tired of hangin' with her."

Shun nodded, the two then started walking around the school again.


	3. Oops, I Did Something I Didn't Want To

Chapter 3 – Oops I Did Something I Didn't Want To

Later that night when Asuka arrived home she found a very angry Nagami standing at

"Shun, why weren't you even in class?" Daniel shouted just after Shun signed into the chat room.

Shun pocked a finger in his ear in a way of saying 'You're too loud!' "The new girl, remember?" Shun sighed.

Daniel calmed down and blinked, "Oh, yeah I forgot!"

Shun rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

Then Asuka appeared into the chat room, she looked through the screen then smiled, she then walked over to her wardrobe to grab a few clothes and placed them on her bed. Her six talking bakugan walked up to the screen of her laptop and looked at the screen. "Hey Nagami get you ass signed on to the chat room! I'm on already! But wait around five minutes before signing on!"

Daniel looked through the screen and saw Asuka, "Who's she?"

Shun opened one eye and peered at the screen, "That's the new girl."

Daniel smiled, "Hah, I didn't expect you to show her around! That's the famous Australian author, best bakugan player in Australia and one of the richest girls!"

Shun widened her eyes, "Oh man, I didn't even know!" he cried.

"Hah, don't worry she has three personalities. But she showed you her emotionless one." Daniel stated.

Asuka heard the voices, but shrugged them off, she then stripped off her clothing she wore to school then dressed into a pair of ankle-length black pants with a long loose silver chain around the waistband. She also slid on a forearm-length-sleeved dark-blue off-the-shoulders t-shirt under a black cap-sleeved vest with belt straps to connect it together. She also slid on a pair of black wrist-length fingerless gloves and a pair of black ankle-high four-inch-high-heeled boots. She then dropped her other clothes into the laundry shoot then walked back over to her wardrobe closing the doors.

Shun had opened both eyes and had them open wide. Daniel had widened his eyes and blushed, "I can't believe she did that." Daniel stated.

Drago looked up to his human companion and jumped up to Daniel's shoulder to look through the screen, "What happened?"

Skyress had jumped onto Shun's shoulder also but had watched the whole scene before her, "Did that girl just--"

Shun nodded staying silent as a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

Asuka looked around and waved her hands up in the air and her hair went straight and turned black the length stayed the same. Asuka smiled with herself and walked back over to her laptop, "You can get on now Nagami!"

Shun knocked onto the screen of his computer, "I can't believe that actually happened."

Asuka looked at the screen, "Hey, nice to meet you." she smiled, but then blinked as she noticed Daniel, "DAN?"

Daniel looked away, "I cannot face you anymore."

"Why?" …A long pause… Dan then cleared his throat, Asuka blushed a deep shade of red, "Oh my I can't believe you saw that!" she then tied her hair up into a low loose ponytail.

Daniel chuckled nervously, "I still cannot face anymore."

Asuka looked away, "Gomen Dan."

"You know her?" Shun cried. Asuka blinked and looked at the screen noticing Shun, "By the way hello."

Asuka widened her eyes, "Bloody hell! I thought the chat room was empty! I didn't expect you to see that!"

Shun blinked, "Yeah well check before you go ahead with things."

Asuka shrugged, "Meh doesn't really bother me anymore, happens all the time, anyway I better get going even if Naggi isn't on she probably won't so good night and see you at school." She logged out of the chat room and jumped out of her window and ran over the rooftops of the houses near her until she reached the park, _Maybe I should stay in primary year, it seems fun…_

"Hello, I didn't expect you to be out here after you signed out."

Asuka turned around and looked into the eyes of Shun, "Hey, what's up?" Asuka sat down on the hill in the park.

Shun crossed his arms, "Mind if I sit?"

Asuka shrugged, "Free country."

Shun then sat right next to her, "Why'd you log off before Nagami came on?"

"Because I wanted to leave. I needed to think something out."

Shun smirked, "What did your boyfriend asked you to go to the next level?"

Asuka shook her head, "Don't have one."

Shun blinked, "Oh," Asuka brought her knees to chest and crossed her arms on her knees resting her head on her arms, "So why are you out here?"

"Why aren't you with your girlfriend?"

"I didn't want to be with her tonight, so she's back at home."

"I thought you were going to say 'I don't have a girlfriend just fangirls.'" Asuka blinked turning her head to look at the raven-haired boy and snickering, "I guess the raven-haired prick does have a girlfriend, I bet she's the most prettiest girl in the world and is the most sweetest girl."

"She is." Shun stated emotionlessly.

Asuka puffed out her cheeks in an attempt to pout, "Damn no one has ever been able to not laugh or say that what I say is true."

Shun chuckled, "It's fine," Asuka smiled, "though can ya stop calling me a raven-haired prick?"

"Okay Shauna." Asuka got to her feet and leapt away.

Shun lurched to his feet and leapt away to catch up to her, "Oi don't call me that neither!"

"Fine then Shimmy!" Shun scowled then picked up his pace and caught up with Asuka, and stopped her in her tracks, "Hmm, so you are a ninja." Asuka smirked, "So you are the great Shun Kazami, I wasn't sure when I met you. I swore you were a girl and I didn't think I'd get along with you."

Shun crossed his arms, "Who are you really?"

"It is Asuka Uchiha no matter how many times you ask Kazami."

"You just said my surname." Shun stated emotionlessly. "Why?"

"Because I'm not your friend, so I call them by their surnames." Asuka replied as she then began running letting her now black hair sway behind her in the midnight wind, "You wanna come over be my guest, you're on my property." She stated.

Shun looked around, "I come out here all the time. How is it?"

"Because, I bought it. My ancestors lived here ages ago." She replied, "So either come inside or get the hell off my property before I release my wolves on you."

"You own wolves?"

"Yes." The glint in her eye showed that she was pleased that someone wants to get to know her instead of just judge her. "Okay, I won't release them if you do me a favour."

Shun looked at her, "Okay, what?"

She then waved her hand about making her hair changed from black to brown with light-blue streaks still same style and length, "Stay the night, I like you to stay to get to know me, I'm always judged by first look."

Shun smiled, "Aw aren't we sentimental?"

Asuka sighed, "Geez the raven-haired prick is now getting judgement maybe I spoke too soon."

"I didn't say I was judging you, I merely stated that you were getting sentimental and I don't mind that."

Asuka walked to her back door and turned to look at Shun as she grabbed the doorknob, "Shun you're welcome here anytime you wish, also if you need to talk to me just come to my bedroom if I'm not there try the room next door it's my gym. Plus I'll join the BBB if you and Dan are in it."

Shun smirked, "What are you and Dan to each other?"

"Brother and sister."

Shun blinked, "You are?"

"No we're best friends…come to think of it I remember you, you, me and Dan were inseparable when we were younger." Asuka replied furrowing her eyebrows, "I don't think that's right, I've never met you before I swear it."

Shun blinked, "I don't think we were friends when we were younger."

Asuka shook her head then yawned, "I'm tired we'll talk tomorrow at school, g'night and tell ya GF and the other BBB I say hi."

Shun waved, "Good night." Asuka opened the door then walked inside turning the light off and locking it.


	4. Good Morning Or Bad Morning?

Chapter 4 – Good Morning…Or Bad Morning Is More Appropriate?

Please don't stop the music echoes

**Please don't stop the music echoes**

**Please don't stop the music echoes**

**Please don't stop the music echoes**

**It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favourite place**

**I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away**

**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked me way**

**A several candidate yeah, who knew, **

**That you'd be here looking like ya do**

**You're making staying here impossible**

**Baby I must say your aura is incredible **

**If you don't have to go, oh**

The next morning Asuka yawned, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room, she stretched her arms above her head, "Eugh, Friday bloody hell man!"

"Asuka time to get up!"

Asuka threw the sheets off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed and yawned again, "God, note to self, 'no alarm playing loud pop music.'" She then lurched to her feet and did her normal morning routine. She dressed herself in a black spaghetti-strapped round-necked tank bell-wide-like-top with gold lace curving around, dark-blue ankle-length denim jeans and black joggers with pink laces. Her hair was black still the same length only straight.

By the end of the song she had gotten everything ready, and grabbed her bag, and her belt that had her Bakugan in it, then opened her door.

"Milady someone's at the door for you."

Asuka blinked, "There is? No one knows where I live." She whispered as I started walking out of my room down the stairs to the front door, I opened it and there stood Shun, "Hah, should've known it was you."

Shun chuckled, "No matter we're going to be late if we don't get a move on."

Asuka nodded, "NAGGI! HURRY UP I'M GONNA BE LATE! AGAIN!

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" Nagami cried as she ran down the stairs tying up her halter neck bikini top up, she then ran past the two others not noticing Shun at the door and over to her car, "Hurry up if you want a lift!" she then looked up and saw Shun standing there, "Hey, are you Asuka's girlfriend?"

Asuka covered her mouth holding back a laugh, Shun narrowed his eyes at the redhead, "I'm a guy and no I'm dating someone that looks a lot like you."

Nagami nodded, "Whatever, get into the car you're going to be late."

Shun and Asuka hopped into Nagami's car and drove off to school.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

"SHUN KAZAMI AND ASUKA UCHIHA YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR BEING LATE!"

Asuka blinked then yawned, "I slept in."

Shun shook his head, "We're in trouble."

Asuka laughed, as the teacher growled, "YOU TWO! DETENSION AFTER SCHOOL AND I'M CALLING HOME TOO!"

Shun grimaced, his grandfather isn't going to be happy with him. Asuka just stood there laughing, "Miss you're really must be in that time of the month." The teacher growled again, "Ha, ha, you must be a bore to the students here well you are to me that is."

"OKAY IF YOU'RE SO WISE WHY DON'T YOU TEACH THE CLASS!"

Asuka beamed, "I'd loved to thanks."

The whole class groaned. Shun had already gone and sat down at his seat in between Dan and Runo.

"What's with the new chick?" Dan asked.

Shun shrugged, "She's so different. All of us are afraid of getting calls home she's not." Runo stated. As Asuka began explaining instructions to the children on what to do.

"She knows its art class." Shun stated, "Interesting."

Asuka then brought out a CD player from the Drama room she ordered the teacher to go to and turned it on letting Rap music vibe through the speakers. "Okay class you may begin when you feel like it. I hope to see that you have something drawn at the end of class. If not you have to deal with the principal for not working."

Everyone gulped, "She's not joking."

Asuka laughed as she got a pencil and paper for herself and started dancing around the room as she started drawing. She started singing to a pop song that came on still dancing and singing around the room. By the time she passed every child looking over at each of their work the teacher had called Shun and Asuka's home and two very angry people waited at the door along with the teacher. Asuka grinned twirling up to Nagami, "Why hello flirty, join me in dancing." She sung.

Nagami sighed then walked into the classroom dancing with Asuka after the fifteen-year-old pinned up her A3 sized drawing onto the whiteboard. Shun's grandfather saw Shun sitting down eyeing the two girls carefully. Shun the saw his grandfather and bowed his head down. Asuka jumped up and started acting a little hyper as she began pretending she was a plane, "WOO~!"

Nagami blinked, "Asuka what drugs are you on I want some."

Asuka jumped up onto one of the desks and began wiggling her hips to the music as another song came on, she jumped over to Dan's desk and started twirling her top swaying up around her as she spun, Dan blinked at the teen girl. Shun had disappeared with his grandfather and Nagami sighed at the change in the girl's personality then from earlier. "Go get it off your boyfriend Zaku!" she cried, as she then somersaulted off the desk and landed on her feet in front of the teacher's desk. "Anyway, let me guess the teacher called you in the middle of lunch?"

Nagami sighed, "Yeah, annoying really."

The teacher was totally fumed, but before she could say a thing, "I've got an afternoon detention with Shun." Nagami gaped at the younger girl in surprise, "And yes I'm going to it."

"You never get detentions, you never go to them neither."

Asuka made a popping sound with her mouth then grinned, "Well you better go back and flirt with your classmates, bye, bye now Naggi!" Nagami sighed and walked out of the classroom. "I'll be home by seven tell the maids to have dinner ready by seven!"

Nagami waved back telling her that she heard, the redhead then ran off. Asuka sighed, she then walked over to the CD player as the bell rang, "Leave your paper on your desks I'll look at them."

Everyone rushed out of the class except Runo and Dan. Asuka smiled, "Hey." Runo greeted, "So you're Asuka?"

The fifteen-year-old girl nodded, "Yes."

Dan grinned at her, "You're really hyper you know that."

"Sorry, I have multiple personals. One emotionless, one hyper or happy and the other's caring shy." Asuka replied as she began walking around the class collecting the drawings and smiled at them all, "You guys are very imaginative here, no one in Australia was ever like this. It's very amusing." Dan and Runo chuckled, "What happened to Kazami?"

"You mean Shun?"

"Yeah."

"His grandfather is punishing him." Dan replied resting his arms behind his head.

Asuka blinked as she picked up the final drawing which was Shun's, she eyed it in curiosity, "Okay, well you can go now."

Runo and Dan began to walk out of the classroom but Asuka asked, "What happened to Shun's mother?"

Dan tensed, "His mother is in hospital."

Asuka nodded, "Just like mine."

Dan whipped around, "Are you kidding?"

"My mother and father are in hospital from annoying me." Asuka tensed as she stared at the drawing, "This is why I moved."

Dan stared at her sympathetically, "Well, at least you have us."

"I know but I'm the one that put my own parents in hospital."

"I – why?" Dan asked.

"Because they annoyed me and I got into the wrong mood, I sent them both into a coma." Asuka stated looking at them with her eyes showing no emotion. She crossed her arms over her chest looking at them in a dangerous manner. "That's what happens to people in my matter at the wrong time."

Dan gulped, "You won't hurt us right?"

Runo looked at the elder girl in fear, "Yeah, we're your friends you won't hurt us?"

"Nagami's my best friend and I've killed her once already." Asuka stated.

Dan and Runo both paled. "Y-y-y-y-you - ?"

"Yes I killed my best friend, but she got extra treatment and came back." Asuka stated still emotionless. "Family, friends, pets, games, toys…they're nothing to me I'm a girl who never wants to be too close to some one, why do you think Nagami just jokes around and not say anything serious?"

Runo blinked, "I really am scared of you."

"Tough luck girl, now you know before getting closer to me." Asuka replied as she began cleaning the classroom, "Go to your next class!"

"Okay." The two chorused quickly and ran out of the room rather quickly.

Asuka blinked and sighed, "Why did you tell them that?" Asuka looked to her shoulder to see her Aquos Storm Skyress – which she calls Storm or Stormy – on her shoulder, "You know they'll never talk to you again and it's not the truth."

"Same reason why I came here, to get away from the people close to me and keeping them safe." Asuka replied with a weak smile.

"Are you sure you're life is gonna be meaningful with out someone to love you?" Ravenoid stated as he was seated next to Stormy.

"Depends, you know." Asuka stated with a sad sigh, "I just can't get anyone interfering in my life anymore."

"Okay if you say so Asuka." Seige stated as he sat on Asuka's other shoulder.

Asuka nodded, "I say so."


	5. Skipping Class?

Chapter 5 – Skipping Class?

Shun had started walking back too the classroom after a long lecture from his grandfather, but he heard talking at the classrooms, he quickly snuck up to the door of the art room and eavesdropped, he heard everything just after Asuka asked about him. He blinked, but then Dan and Runo ran out and saw Shun, the raven-haired boy looked at his friends in shock, Dan nodded mouthing, 'Be careful she's more than you think.'

Shun nodded understanding, though Dan can be a scatter-brained moron he has a side of him that is really caring and understanding. Dan walked off to the next class as Shun walked into the classroom just after Asuka said 'I say so,' "Hey what's up?"

Shun walked slowly up to Asuka, "What's wrong?"

Asuka widened her eyes and looked over to Shun she quickly got away from him, "You're mother's in hospital just like my parents."

"Yes, I know I heard."

"So you heard what I told Runo and Dan just before they left?"

Shun nodded, Asuka looked away quickly in regret, "I don't care."

Asuka blinked and looked to Shun's face again, "How? I killed someone and my family's in hospital."

"Because I know you won't hurt me."

"I've only just met you like yesterday." Asuka stated wide-eyed.

Shun looked into her eyes and smiled, "I don't care it's like I've known you for ages."

Asuka blinked, then smiled, "Thanks, though I still regret coming here now."

Shun nodded, "It is understandable for you being one like this. Though I did hear your bakugan say it was a lie."

Asuka widen her eyes again, "I'm not telling anything okay? It is half true."

"I wasn't gonna ask," Shun stated then looked over to the clock, "we better get to our next class."

Asuka changed her emotion rather quickly, she shrugged, "Meh, I couldn't care less. Why don't we skip class? What sub is it?"

"Music."

"I'm skipping." She stated quickly. As she then placed the drawings on the teacher's desk and grabbed her backpack and walked out of the classroom. Shun followed, "So you're coming with me?"

"I don't really approve of skipping but I guess I will." Shun said emotionlessly.

Asuka wiped her eyes and sighed, "Fine, but I'm getting changed before I leave."

"Go on I'll wait." Shun said.

They reached the change rooms and Asuka walked into then in into one of the stalls, she began to strip out of her clothes until she heard a wolf-whistle, she looked up and saw Shun standing on the stall door smirking, "Aren't we well built?"

Asuka shrugged and put what she wore last night; ankle-length black pants with a long loose silver chain around the waistband. She also slid on a forearm-length-sleeved dark-blue off-the-shoulders t-shirt under a black cap-sleeved vest with belt straps to connect it together. She also slid on a pair of black wrist-length fingerless gloves and a pair of black ankle-high four-inch-high-heeled boots. "Whatever."

Asuka opened the stall door and Shun back flipped off it landing on his feet on the ground, "So we leaving or what?"

Shun opened the change room door and they both walked out and down the hall, they reached the front gates and walked out of them, "That was easy."

"Told the principal to let me come and go as I please or I'd kill him."

Shun still had a stoic expression on his face, "Right."

Asuka chuckled as she began to walk down the streets to the high school, "We're here to visit Naggi if ya wondering."

Shun raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Why?"

"Because I like annoying the flirty girl." She then jumped over the tall gates landing on her feet on the other side. Shun sighed and jumped over the gates too landing in a crouched position on the other side, Asuka began walking into the doors, Shun quickly caught up.

"So this is where you'd be if you're not in our school."

"Yes, afraid so." Asuka replied as they walked through the hallway past each room. "I wonder what sub she has."

Shun looked around curiously, "Why didn't you get her timetable?"

"Because," she pulled her mobile out of her backpack, she dial Nagami's number and put it to her ear, "Hi Naggi!" Asuka laughed, "Yeah I know, I'm not dumb." Asuka blinked, "I'm at the front doorway of your school where's your class?" Asuka rolled her eyes, "HAH! You have Sex-Ed!" Asuka pulled the phone away from her ear as Nagami began screaming, Asuka put it back to her ear as she stopped screaming, "Hey, no need to yell geez, so what room?" Asuka then scratched the side of her head, "Okay," Asuka shook her head, "Yes I'm truanting." Asuka sighed, "No I don't care, shut up Naggi I'm hanging up."

Shun chuckled, "I'll take it she hates you coming to her?"

Asuka shrugged, "Meh, don't care I know where she is and I gonna annoy 'er."

Shun sighed, "Fine."

Asuka then started running north, Shun followed. Once they reached Nagami's class, Asuka and Shun crouched behind the door, she turned to Shun and smirked, "I'm gonna have fun." She then looked back to the door, and kicked the door open and ran walked into the room yelling, "MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB! MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB WHO'S FLEECE WAS WHITE AS SNOW!"

Shun stayed at the doorway with this O.o look. Asuka then jumped onto the teacher's desk as the whole class stared at her, "ASUKA!" Nagami cried from her seat in the middle row.

Asuka glanced over to the redhead, "Yes Miss Yamada?" she stated in a Englishman type voice.

Nagami slapped her forehead with her hand, "God girl get out of here!"

"OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM E-I-E-I-O! AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A SEX TOY! E-I-E-I-O!" Asuka smirked, "AND IT well you know what they do."

The whole class cracked up into laughter while Shun stood at the door with the same look as before, and Nagami sat in her seat with her head on her desk, "Asuka please leave!" she cried.

Asuka grinned, "I'm leavin' don't worry my little Nemi!" she then ran out of the classroom grabbing Shun by the shirt running as fast as she could and as far as she could away from the classroom.

"ASUKA UCHIHA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!" Nagami boomed running to the classroom door watching Asuka and Shun's retreating forms.

**SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA**

"Oh. My. God!" Asuka laughed as they came to the front gate of the primary school, "That was fun!"

Shun stared at the girl. "How can you say that? You went all crazy back there, I don't even know you!"

"Correction you didn't even know me you do now!" Asuka grinned. Shun sighed, "Yeah, anyway,"

"Anyway what?" Shun asked.

Asuka paused. Shun blinked a few times at her. "…Uh…I forgot again."

Shun sweatdropped, "Again?" he sighed just as the bell rang, "Well I guess I'll walk you home now."

Asuka smiled, "I'd like that thanks."

"Ooh, Asuka likes Shun~" Deldra stated in a sing-song voice.

Asuka narrowed her eyes and grabbed the bakugan from her pouch and gave the darkus bakugan a death glare, "If you ever say that again, I will throw you in the trash and not let you return to Vestroia!"

Deldra flinched, "OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! I WON'T SAY IT EVER AGAIN!"

Asuka closed her eyes for a second, then opened them and glanced over to Shun, "I see you're bakugan like spreading rumours." He smirked.

Asuka gave him an emotionless look as she dropped Deldra into her pouch again, "I'll say it once and say it again, if you believe what Deldra says I'll chop of your pride."

Shun paled, "Okay, I won't say a thing!" then looked at her curiously, "But why so protective?"

Asuka shrugged, "Rumours go around easily and I'm not a normal person, I don't want people to believe that I am normal."

Shun raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

Asuka grabbed a hold of Shun's hand and began walking, "I'm going to park and taking you with me!"

"ALRIGHT!" Shun cried in annoyance. He also stared at his hand, which is in her grip and sighed.


	6. Timing Is Socialized With The Break Up

Chapter 6 – Timing Is Socialized With The Break Up

Later that night.

"Shun?" Skyress asked. Shun was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. "Shun, are thinking about Alice or Asuka?" Shun didn't reply, he still just stared at the ceiling, "Uh, Shun? You're really distant tonight aren't you?"

Shun sighed, "Yeah, I know I'm being a little distant."

Skyress looked over to him, "Why is that?"

Shun rolled over so he was facing Skyress, "I don't know I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Shun didn't reply, he just turned over to the other side so his back was facing Skyress. "I don't know anymore."

**SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA**

"NAGAMI!" Asuka screamed. "I HATE YOU! YOU WHORE!"

Nagami stared wide-eyed at the multi-personal girl, "Wh-wh-what?"

"You heard me!" Asuka snapped. "I'm leaving and not coming back even if you beg me!" with that Asuka jumped out of her window.

**SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA**

"Shun? Are you going to ignore me again?" Skyress asked.

"No I guess not."

"Why are you so spaced?"

"I don't know I'm thinking of Asuka. Why?"

"I just wanted to know."

Shun nodded, "Okay, I'll be back I'm going to have a shower." He got off his bed and walked out of his room and to the bathroom around the corner.

A few minutes later a knock came at the door of his dojo. "GRANDPA! I'M IN THE SHOWER CAN YOU GET THAT?" Shun called from the bathroom.

Shun's grandfather went to the door and saw Asuka standing there soaked from head to toe from it being raining. She looked at the old man in tiredness, "Hello, does Shun live here?"

"What are you his girlfriend or something?"

"No." Asuka shook her head as a spasm of shivers took over her body, "I'm in need of a place to stay, I got kicked out of my home."

He eyed her suspiciously, "And why should I let you in? Shun's not allowed to have friends over."

Asuka looked up at the old man as quickly grasp onto doorframe for balance, "I'll catch pneumonia if I stay in the rain."

He still didn't think he should, "No."

Asuka started panting and coughing but the saw Shun running down the hallways to the door, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, "Oh you answered it, you didn't say you were going to." He then looked to see that it was Asuka weakly grasping on the doorframe, "Asuka? Wh-what happened?"

Asuka looked up at the young boy, "Nagami and I had a huge fight, and I left the house I can't explain, I need a place to stay you mind convincing your grandfather?"

Shun glanced at his grandfather then back to Asuka, "You'll catch something if you stay out and look at your state your in!"

Asuka nodded, "I know, I've never been in such an uncharacteristic state before."

"Grandpa can I please help Asuka? She could die if she stays out any longer." Shun begged.

Asuka widened her eyes at the sight of the young boy begging, "You don't have to beg I'll go to another house it's just yours was the closest."

Shun glanced over to the fifteen-year-old girl, "I can't let you go back out there you'd catch your death if I let you."

"You'll catch you death staying in that towel." Asuka chuckled weakly.

"I don't care you're coming inside." He grabbed onto Asuka's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder supporting her to walk in time with him. Once they reached his room, Shun kicked the door shut behind him and placed the girl on his bed, "Get undress out of those wet clothes. I'll get a blanket." He then left the room closing the door behind him. Asuka smiled warmly and began stripping off her clothes, in the middle of doing so Shun walked into the room, "Got the blanket." He then froze seeing Asuka had only her panties on. Asuka looked up to him wide-eyed and blushed, "Oh my."

Asuka squeaked and quickly tried to cover herself up, "I'm sorry I bothered you. I just needed some place to stay."

"A place to stay? You trusted me enough to come here?" Shun asked as he turned around throwing the blanket to the girl.

"Well, not really just that, I needed someone to talk to." She frowned, "You're the only one that talks to me since I told Runo and Dan that." As she wrapped the blanket around herself.

Shun nodded, "Fair enough."

"I think you should go finish your shower now, I'm sorry interrupted." She looked to the floor in depression.

Shun whipped around, "Don't worry, I was trying to get something off my mind so don't worry." He stated.

Asuka looked up at the young boy and smiled, "Thanks for this Shun."

Shun began to walk to his bedroom door, "No problem, plus if my BakuPod goes off answer it for me."

Asuka nodded, "I will."

Shun then walked out of the room and back to the bathroom.

Asuka got to her feet, she tightened her grip on the blanket and walked around his room looking about. All of a sudden something started ringing. Asuka walked to a set of draws and pulled it out to see Shun's BakuPod there and it was ringing. She picked it up and pushed a button to make it answer.

"SHUN!" a voice and a video of a orange haired girl came up on it.

Asuka blinked, "Hi, sorry Shun's not here at the moment he's gone to the shower." She replied in a slightly deeper voice, lucky it was dark so the girl didn't see Asuka's face.

"Ooh, that naughty boy what is he having fun without me." Alice cooed. "Anyway who are you?"

"I'm Asuka Uchiha what about you?"

Alice widened her eyes, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY BOYFRIEND'S HOUSE?" she narrowed her eyes at Asuka, "ARE YOU A STALKER? GET OUT OF HIS HOME."

Asuka covered her nose as she sneezed. "I do apologise but I'm a visitor of Shun, are you his girlfriend he only mentioned twice to me?"

Alice was fumed, "HOW DARE HE?" she then looked even more furious to Asuka, "AND HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME OR ABOUT HIM!"

Asuka yawned, "Whatever. Shun'll get back to you when's he's finished in the shower." She stated emotionlessly, "By the way my real name is Ellie Josie."

Alice widened her eyes, "YOU! ELLIE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! FIRST YOU HURT ME THEN YOU STEAL MY BOYFRIEND WHAT IS IT WITH YOU? YOU LIKE HURTING PEOPLE OR SOMETHING? IS THIS OUT OF PLEASURE?" she demanded.

Asuka sighed, "Alice, I'm sorry about before it was an accident, you know what happens to me, I can't control it."

"I don't care you always do this to me!"

Asuka sighed, "I'll tell Shun you rang." With that she pressed a button and turned it off.

She then leaned backwards and stared up to the ceiling.

"Hey did she ring?" Shun asked walking into the room. Asuka didn't answer, she just turned around to her side, Shun then got onto the bed and climbed over to his drawers grabbing his BakuPod, "I take it you didn't get along with her?"

"Of course I did don't worry." Asuka snapped out of her daze and looked over to Shun with a reassuring smiled, "It's fine I'm off in space again."

"She's nice isn't she?" Shun sighed in relief, "I thought you'd probably hate her being the girl you are."

"I guess you were wrong." Asuka kept that smile as she laid back down again, "Call her. But you'd probably kick me out when you've finished."

Shun looked at Asuka in confusion, "Why would I do that?"

"Call her and see."

Shun blinked then obeyed.

Alice's face popped up onto the screen again, and she looked angry, "SHUN!" Shun raised an eyebrow, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Shun was now curious as of what happened. "What's wrong Alice?" he asked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THAT GIRL LIVE WITH YOU I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" She snapped.

Shun looked over to Asuka whom mouthed, 'Told you.' "What? Why she's just a friend. I only met her two days ago don't worry."

Alice didn't by it, "No you're dating that hoe."

"I am not I'm dating you."

Asuka had to add something in she knows, "Shun." Shun looked over to Asuka whom had a look of sympathy on her face, "I'm sorry about this but she's cheating on you."

Shun blinked. "I AM NOT YOU HOE!" Alice cried but to Asuka.

"I don't lie I really don't Shun, she's with Webmaster Joe as of I know." Asuka stated.

Shun stared at the fifteen-year-old, "How can I be sure?"

"A lie detector? Your grandfather?" Asuka stated.

Shun blinked once more then looked over to Alice, "I AM NOT DATING JOE YOU H-" she was cut off but a moan.

Asuka yawned, "I told you."

Shun widened her eyes, "Is someone there Alice? Are you okay?"

Alice nodded, but her face looked slightly flushed, "Yeah, I'm fine honey, by the way you're dumped."

Shun widened his eyes, "What? Why?"

"Because you are dating that thing!" Alice snapped.

Asuka yawned, Shun just sat there staring at Alice, "I'm not you know I don't lie!"

Alice narrowed her eyes at Shun. "Good bye Shun." With that she hung up. Shun just sat there staring at the screen of his BakuPod.

Asuka sat up again, "I see you want to kick me out now?" she then walked over and picked her clothes up.

"No."

Asuka whipped around, "Huh?"

"No, stay."

Asuka was confused, "Why, I thought you hate me now because of that."

"No it's my fault, I told you to answer it with out telling you to answer it without telling you who my girlfriend was and by the way she was moaning I can tell your right, I'm glad you did answer it now or it would've been a huge mistake if you didn't."

"I thought you didn't believe me." Asuka dropped her clothes onto the floor again.

"I did believe you, just didn't want to say it to her."

Asuka shrugged, "Meh. You're single again now fan girls are going to be after you."

Shun gave her an emotionless look, "I didn't finish my shower it took a while for me to get dressed sorry."

It's okay, Shauna."

"HEY!"

"Hay's what horses eat."

"NO!"

"No what?"

"Wait a moment!"

"Why wait? Can't you do it now?"

By this time Asuka was laughing her head off.

Shun looked at the girl with a light blush on his face as the blanket around her body fell out of her grip. "Asuka…"

She didn't hear she was too busy laughing.

"Asuka!"

Asuka stopped laughing and looked over to the boy, "What?"

"The blanket fell off." Shun stated staring at the girl's body.

Asuka blinked and looked down, "Oh!" she then quickly sat down onto the floor on the other side of Shun's bed and wrapped herself in the blanket again. "Sorry."

Shun shrugged getting out of his daze, "It's alright."

"You were staring~." Asuka stated in a sing-song voice.

"No I wasn't." Shun stated.

"Yeah you were!" Asuka chuckled, as she leaned closer towards Shun.

Shun leaned forward towards her, "So what if I was?"

Asuka leaned closer until their lips met, Shun closed his eyes and went along with it…

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

The next morning Asuka was the first to jolt awake in a matter of surprise, she blinked as she sat up rather quickly, "What on earth?" she looked around the room to notice she was in Shun's room, "I am? What happened?" she grasped onto her head as she felt a major wave of pain. "Ow…!"

"Oh you're a awake." Shun stated as he got off from the window sill, "I'm glad."

Asuka looked about, "So all that was real?"

Shun's eyebrows furrowed, "All what was real?"

Asuka looked up to the ceiling in thought, then looked over to Shun, "Never mind." She then raised an eyebrow, "What happened? All I remember was that I was fighting with Nagami."

"Well I found you out in the rain in the streets in an alley,"

"Oh," Asuka looked away, "I guess it didn't happen then."

Shun looked at her confused, "What happened?"

Asuka snapped her attention to the raven-haired boy, "Is you girlfriend Alice?"

Shun widened his eyes and blinked in a matter of surprise, "Yes why?"

Asuka narrowed her eyes at him, "If you continue to date that girl you and I cannot be friends." She then threw the covers off and hopped to her feet.

Shun's eyebrow furrowed, "What?"

Asuka turned around and walked to the window, "I am not your friend if you continue to date Alice."

"You know Alice?"

"Lets say we're old acquittances."

"But what is wrong with her?"

"Something I did that I couldn't control."

Shun was silent, "But you don't have to leave if I am dating her."

"Yeah I have to, she'll break up with you if I don't." Asuka turned to the boy and smiled, "I am doing this for your and my sake."

Shun stared at the girl, "I will see you at school right?"

Asuka shook her head, "No, I said I will leave I'm not coming back to school," she the climbed out the window, "So I bid you farewell and thank you Shun." With that when she landed on the ground she then ran away from the dojo.


	7. Trying To Understand

Chapter 7 – Trying To Understand

"Uchiha Asuka?" the teacher called.

Shun glanced to the empty seat where Asuka would normally sit – if she sat down – the raven-haired boy sighed, "It's been a whole week now."

Runo glanced at the boy, as the teacher continued to mark the roll, "Hey, Shun you know where Asuka is?"

Shun shrugged, "I'm afraid not."

Runo looked at the boy with a sad look, "You know where she lives?"

Shun nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"How about we go there after school to visit her to see what's up."

Shun just stayed silent.

After school Dan and Runo were following Shun to Asuka's mansion, once they arrived Dan widened his eyes, "That's so big!"

Shun nodded, "Yes."

The three then walked through the gates up the driveway to the door of the mansion, Runo rang the doorbell and they waited for a while. Someone opened the doors to greet them, sorry if you're here for donations I'm sorry but we're not interested."

"No, we're friends of Asuka." Dan stated.

"Sorry but miss Uchiha doesn't live here anymore, she left a week ago."

Runo, Dan and Shun froze, "Where to?"

"First off, mistress Nagami and madam Asuka had a disagreement and we haven't seen her since."

Shun stayed silent. "Oh no! This is so our fault!" Runo cried.

Shun looked away, the man looked at the raven-haired boy with a death like look, "Though it isn't of your fault I really don't know how that happened but she's still moved away."

The three looked away then turned around and began walking away, "Thank you sir."

The man frowned at the retreating young teens.

"Shun?" Skyress questioned, "Are you alright?"

Shun laid back on the roof while looking up to the sky, "I wonder where Asuka has gone to, I really do miss her."

Skyress frowned (I know she's In marble form and doesn't frown but it goes with it) "So you like her?"

Shun stayed silent, "I don't really know anymore, everything has changed when I met her."

Skyress chuckled, "Seems like you like her more than Alice."

"Maybe I do." Was all he replied with.

Skyress sighed, "You better get some rest Shun."

Shun sat up and looked down at his bakugan, "Yeah, good idea." He got to his feet and walked to his room from the roof.

A knock came upon a door, "Coming!" Nagami ran to the door, "How can I help you?" she then froze staring into the amber coloured eyes, "Hinata?"

Even though it was around midnight, the mansion had a lot of lights on at the doorway, "Hello Aimee, what's been happening?" the girl was about five foot six in height. She had shoulder-length dark-brown straight hair with a fringe. She wore a blue wrist-length-sleeved low-V-necked t-shirt that ties into a bow at the back, a pair of light-blue acid-stained ankle-length denim jeans and a pair of hard-covered black joggers with black laces.

Nagami smiled, "It's been a while Ann."

Hinata smiled, "So how's Josie?"

Nagami looked away for a few moments, "Come inside I will explain."

The brunette looked at the redhead with confusion but obeyed.

"She's what?" Hinata stared wide eyed at Nagami.

Nagami nodded sadly, "She's found the bakugan battle brawlers, but it has Alice in it so she has been not talking for a week now."

Hinata looked away, "That's rather sad."

Nagami nodded, "But the brawlers came over this afternoon looking for her, James sent them away."

"On Asuka's orders?" Hinata asked and Nagami nodded. "Okay, well I guess I can wait until she gets better."

"You make it sound like it's an illness she's got." Nagami laughed. Hinata rolled her eyes.

There was a distant like whistling noise from the rooftop of the mansion, it was a girl whistling a sad tune while just resting back on the rooftop, she then started singing.

The sadness of my heart

The aching feeling to know what you do

The life own dream to spend time with you

My colours change

My will is weak

And I'm one person that will be there forever

I know no one wants us to be together

But I am willing for the chance

But...

I asked for that one last dance

But after I asked you said 'I'm sorry I've been taken'

I guess everything I had hoped was mistaken

Now my heart is eating away itself

Oh...

Poor, poor, poor me how much have I suffered?

I'm weak, weak, weak....notice that falling hope

My would be life

My hopeful knife

Heh, I can just slash myself and it's over!

But no I resist it...

Anyway...

How much can you understand?!

Will you ever take me by the hand?!

Why do I always say to you my secrets?!

What can I do now? My heart has broken into too many pieces~ !

Oh~....no....please now just leave...

I don't know what I am anymore....

I can't tell who I am anymore...

Oh, life's showed me I'm not who I thought I was

Stupid split personalities can get in your way, can't they?

But ooh, I don't want to know who I am anymore

Asuka sighed, "I guess this damn thing tries to hate me."

"You didn't make any sense then at all." Stormy had rolled out of Asuka's pocket and onto the rooftop, "Though the song would make people think you're depressed about your boyfriend or husband."

Asuka looked to the distant, "Shun's the only guy I think is able to hold that thing within me, but I'm not risking it."

Deldra had rolled out Asuka's pocket as well and onto the rooftop, "Well Josie, y'know Shun could always like you back."

Asuka shook her head, "No, no one can actually like me..."

Deldra then rolled up Asuka's arm and onto her shoulder, "Stop making yourself think depressing thoughts."

Asuka yawned, "Maybe I should get changed?"

"Are you going to go the fountain?" Stormy asked.

Asuka grabbed her aquos bakugan placed her onto her shoulder with Deldra and jumped down the roof to her room.

Jump.

"Almost there!"

Dash.

Asuka was rushing to the main square where she hangs out in the middle of the night. She then walked over to the water fountain. "I see there isn't many people here."

Deldra chuckled, "Are you scared to be alone?"

"Deldra if you don't be careful, I will flick you off."

Deldra 'hmph'ed then stayed silent, Stormy looked over to the now light-blue-haired girl, "You really going to do this? Someone could catch you."

Asuka growled, "Would you let me be myself for once!" she then turned her head and saw.... "Oh no," it was Shun and luckily he as looking around. But he looked up and saw Asuka, he blinked, Asuka cursed under her breath and began running the opposite direction, "this cannot happen!" she screamed running through the crowd. She knew the raven-haired boy was chasing after her, she could tell, Asuka quickly turned down into an alley and continued running until she reached a dead end, she skidded to halt and cursed under her breath again.

"Well isn't this girl a lovely one?"

Asuka whipped around and saw a group of guys, "Yeah, what about it?" she stated crossing her arms.

They chuckled, "Seems like a good catch indeed."

Asuka was getting more annoyed, she was suppose to be getting away from Shun but now get rid of these guys? "Stay out of my way, you're annoying me."

"Ooh, a feisty one, this is what I like."

Asuka had, had enough she just walked up to the group and pushed them out of her way, they growled and was about to grab her when Asuka caught their hands and swung them over her shoulder, the other one tried to punch her but she turned to look at him and bent backwards dodging it, she then stared at the group on the ground with red eyes, "Try to touch Asuka or me again and I'll eat you where you stand or lay."

The boys smirked, "So you dodged a few attacks, but we were holding back, now we won't." He held up a bakugan field card still smirking, "Me and one of my gang can take you on."

Asuka nodded, "Fine, but if you lose, I can get a feed, if I lose well do what you will." She stated pulling out a field card.

"FIELD OPEN!"

Asuka looked around, "Haven't been in a field for quite some time." She then smirked, "good times they were."

"Well, Asuka I am not letting you do this alone."

Asuka looked around and saw Hinata next to her, "What the–?"

"Been a while Josie," Hinata stated, "I see you're not doing as well as I thought you were."

Asuka was shocked, "So, I guess we can take both you girls on then!" the boy stated.

Hinata and Asuka threw down a gate card, "GATE CARD SET!"

The boys threw down a gate card as well, "GATE CARD SET!"

Hinata grinned, "I haven't brawled for a while, ever since you left, eh Josie?"

Asuka ignored the girl, she just licked her lips when the boys gate cards flashed in both red colour, while hers was green, blue, purple, red, yellow and light-brown coloured, Hinata's was yellow. "So, whom starts?"

"I will." The elder looking boy stated. He then threw a bakugan onto Asuka's gate card, "Pyrus Rattloid stand!"

"I'm next then." Hinata chuckled, she then was about to throw a bakugan when...

"Aim for your card."

Hinata paused an glanced over at Asuka, she was staring at the field in thought, "Okay," she then threw her bakugan and it landed on her gate card. "Haos Hynoid stand!"

Asuka watched as the other boy as he readied himself and threw a bakugan, "Pyrus Falconeer stand!"

Asuka smirked, "Finally my go."

A/N: Okay, if you're were looking forward to reading about Asuka and Hinata brawling, I am sorry to disappoint you! DX I really thought I leave the suspense for later chapters sorry! Anyway...it took me ages just to get his one chapter up and I'm almost done ^_^ so hope ya enjoyed it! Oh! Plus that song is one of my own that felt random to my head, lol!


	8. He Was Concerned About Me?

Chapter 8 – He Was Concerned About Me?

After the battle(sorry you're not gonna see how she battles until later chapters)

"We're sorry, we didn't know you were the great Josie Ellie."

Asuka huffed, "Tough luck boys, you're going to pay."

Hinata widened her eyes, "Josie you can't!"

"Too late, it's time." Asuka leant down over one of the boy's bodies she opened her mouth slightly revealing fangs, she then pressed her fangs into the boy's skin, he howled in pain and his pupils dilated. Asuka smirked again as she pulled away and licked the blood away from her lips, looking over to the other boy she then did the same to the other boy, after that she looked up to see Shun standing there staring at her with wide eyes, Asuka brought her hands to her head and screamed, "Damn you Kazami!"

Hinata ran over to Asuka as she fell beside the two unconscious boys, her, herself now unconscious, "Josie!" she then lifted the girl's arms over her shoulder and helped her to her feet, Hinata then glanced at Shun, "Who are you?"

Shun shook his head ridding himself out of the daze, "I am Shun Kazami."

"And I am Skyress." Shun's storm Skyress roll onto his shoulder.

Hinata smiled, "So you're the Ventus Skyress Stormy, Rave and Hye talks about."

"Pleasure to see you again dear Skyress." Hynoid had rolled onto Hinata's shoulder.

"By the way, I'm Hinata Sakura."

Shun glanced at the unconscious boys at his feet, "What did she do?"

"Asuka has a demon spirit within her, it's quite frustrating that she can't remember a thing before or during the take over." Shun stared at Hinata with a blank look, "Never mind, you can carry Asuka I'll carry the boys."

"Ngh..."

"Oh she's waking up!"

Asuka opened her eyes slowly, she then sat up slowly and rubbed her temples, "Man, I feel like I have a hangover."

"How would you have a hangover if you've never been drunk before?" Asuka looked around to see Shun sitting the window sill. While Nagami was asleep on a chair near Asuka's bed and Hinata was cleaning the room up.

Asuka yawned, "How long have I been asleep for?"

"A two weeks." Shun stated looking out the window...staring.

"So, have you been here that whole time or kept coming and going?" Asuka cocked her head to the side.

"Come and go." Shun replied still not looking at Asuka. Asuka looked at Hinata whom had just woken Nagami up and pulled her out of the room and locked the door as they left. She blinked then looked back to Shun whom had got down from the window sill and began walking to the door too, "I should get going..."

"Wait!" Shun glanced over his shoulder just as he grabbed onto the doorknob, "Please, stay a little longer..." Asuka looked at him with a sad look in her eyes.

Shun turned his head around and looked at his feet, "I'm sorry we can't be friends, but you really did worry me there, you being unconscious for two weeks, scared me a little."

Asuka blinked, "W-Were you worried about me?"

Shun nodded, as he opened the door, "Oh, and I broke up with Alice, I found out she was cheating on me." He then walked out the door, "Bye."

Asuka threw the covers off herself, got to her feet and ran after Shun, "Wait!"

"What now?"

Asuka smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you, I know you didn't know anything about the demon but you still helped me..."

Shun was shocked, "Uhm, you're welcome." She then removed her arms from around the boy, "Say, Dan organized tomorrow for us to go to the beach, so you and your friends wanna join?"

"I'd loved to, but don't tell them I'm coming." Asuka winked, "I like surprising people."

Shun smiled, "Later." He then turned around and began walking.


	9. SWIM TIME!

Chapter 9 – SWIM TIME!

"Uhm, I'm not sure about this,"

"Josie, you'll be fine." Stormy replied, "just don't worry about what they think of you."

Asuka zipped up her jacket and grabbed her bag, she glanced at her desk to see that Deldra was still awake, "Deldra, you wanna come?"

"Yes, thank you." Asuka picked the bakugan up and placed him in her pocket with Stormy.

She then walked out of her room and joined up with Nagami and Hinata, "Ready?"

"Yuppers!"

"Oi Shun!" Dan called from the water, wearing a pair of red board shorts and a white tank top, to the raven-haired boy whom sat on a grassy sand dune near the group watching them.

"Alright, stop nagging me!" Shun then stripped off his black wrist-length-sleeved turtle-necked sweater, slipped off his shoes and walked slowly over and into the water, "It's cold!"

Dan laughed, Marucho was paddling around in one of those little kiddy tubes, Runo, Alice and Julie were talking while paddling around, Klaus (yes he was invited too it was arranged the second day that Asuka went 'missing' on) was doing a couple of laps, Joe was sitting at the water's edge watching while the bakugan were sitting on a fold out chair talking amongst themselves.

"Shun, heard any news about Asuka?" Dan asked. Shun stayed silent, Dan laughed, "Got a thing for the girl?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"I haven't heard any news about her." Shun stated.

"Oh," Dan sounded rather saddened, "well I hope she is okay, it's been nearly a month."

"Yeah..." Shun sighed.

"Nagami! You shouldn't do that while people are watching!"

"But I wanted to tease them!"

"I don't care! You really shouldn't do that!" Hinata came running down the dunes with Nagami following behind her.

"Hinata you are a pain in the ass." Asuka stated sighing while dragging up behind both, "Actually rephrase that, you're both a pain in the ass!"

Everyone looked up to see the three girls walking towards where they had put their bags, they all then glanced at Shun. Asuka watched as the two girls stripped off their jackets and shorts.

"C'mon Asuka, you should get undressed too." Nagami stated. She wore a orange halter necked bra-like bikini top and a pair of orange skin-tight hotpants as bikini bottoms.

"I agree," Hinata retorted. She wore a white low-round-necked one-piece swimsuit.

"Nah, I'll just sit here mind everyone's stuff." Asuka stated shyly.

Hinata and Nagami shrugged and ran off into the water with the others. Asuka looked over to see Shun staring at her, Asuka raised an eyebrow, and the boy then quickly turned away as Dan leaned over and whispered something in his ear, the now light-blue haired girl watched as she noticed his eyes widened and a blush formed across his cheeks. Then she heard him spluttering and watched him swim after Dan.

"You may be surprised that these people will actually understand you more than most." Stormy turned to Asuka whom was now sitting on a towel on the sand.

"Milady, I think that Runo was concerned about you as well." Tigrerra stated in that formal tone she always uses.

"Hmm, I can prove I'm well enough, I'll join them?" Asuka stated in a question.

"It would be good that you do, we need to discuss some private matters." Deldra told her.

Asuka nodded lurching to her feet, she glanced at the group and noticed they were busy mucking around, so she unzipped her jacket rather shyly and slipped it off her shoulders, then slipped off her long pants revealing herself in a purple sweet-heart necked tube-top-bra-like bikini top and a pair of purple bikini bottoms. She looked back at the group to noticed that Shun was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. Asuka smiled then started running towards the water, then dived in where it was deep enough.

When she resurfaced everyone was looking at her with a smile on their faces, she grinned, "I'm back."

Julie smiled, "Awesome!" she then tackled Asuka in a surprise hug, "It is great to finally meet you."

Hinata laughed, "Tackled!"

Asuka chuckled, "Not tackled."

Hinata pouted, "Aw..."

Julie had already gotten off Asuka and back over with Runo and Alice. Asuka had swam over to Hinata, she smirked then splashed her and ducked under water, Hinata narrowed her eyes and scanned the water but then was lifted up out of the water as Asuka resurfaced, "Caught!" she then let go of Hinata letting her fall back into the water. The light-blunette laughed, she then glanced over to Shun whom was watching her, and she smiled at him whispering, 'thank you'.

"Asuka, where have you been these three weeks I think it is now?" Dan asked.

"Sorry, rather busy working out something." Asuka smirked as she closed her eyes and began spinning around with her hand in front of her as a pointer.

Nagami screamed, "NO IT IS THE SPIN THEN TACKLE!"

She then ran away from where Asuka is with Hinata and the other girls. When Asuka stopped she opened her eyes to see she was pointing to Shun, she smiled then paddled over to him then stood up and tackled him into a hug. "Gotcha Shun!"

Shun raised an eyebrow, "You are certainly a strange girl, Asuka."

"You love me for it." She stated as she removed herself off the raven-haired boy and stood in front of him with a smile on her face, Shun stared at her figure, from Asuka's slender legs, to her ass, then... "Shun, are you okay?" Asuka furrowed her eyebrows leaning closer to the raven-haired boy whose face was slightly flushed, he sunk into the water a little in the water.

"I'm fine..." he snapped his gaze to the water, "Don't worry about me."

"Too bad I'm concerned." She stated trying to follow his gaze, she realized then began swimming off with a smirk on her face. She swam over to Runo and the other girls.

"What has got you smirking?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow, "Please don't tell me..."

"Yeah, that happened." Asuka replied but then turned to Runo, "I have an idea and a question for you if you mind coming with me please."

Runo shrugged, "Okay."

The two girls then walked over to the furthest part of the beach near the group but far enough away from them. "So, Runo..."

"Yes?"

"The question is do you like Dan?"

"What makes you think I do?"

"I never said I think you do which proves you do like him."

Runo blushed, "Uh well..."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, but you wanna have some fun?" Runo looked at Asuka with a curious look, "How about you tease him a little," Asuka winked. "Just follow my lead."

Runo nodded. "Okay."

They then swam back near the group and started splashing each other, Asuka started giggling as she went under water and picked Runo up and threw her in to the water again. Dan and Shun were staring at the two girls.

Runo resurfaced in the water and narrowed her eyes at Asuka, "You are so dead!" She then swam over to Asuka and tried to tackle her but when her body pressed against Asuka's their breasts pressed against each others.

Asuka started giggling again as she splashed Runo making her get off and swam after her.

Dan was staring wide eyed at the two, Shun had already turned and began to swim away and grabbed his towel, Asuka stopped Runo and they glanced at Shun, "I wonder what is up with him?" Runo asked.

"Probably embarrassed,"

"Do I want to know?"

"Maybe..." Asuka smirked, "I'll go after him, I'll be back." Asuka then swam off to shore. She then walked over to Shun whom had his towel resting on his shoulder, "Oi, Shun are you okay?" she then placed a hand on the boy's shoulder whom tensed under it, "Whoa, you're tense."

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." Shun replied as he dried himself with his towel.

"Are you sure? You seem a little stressed." Asuka asked placing a hand on his shoulder which tensed just at the touch again. "You're tensing up again..."

"I'm fine," Shun replied, "now if you please I want to be alone."

Asuka sighed, "That's it!" she then knelt down and picked the boy up and laid him over her shoulder, "I am not putting you down until you let me help."

"Picking me up and carrying me on your shoulder won't help!"

"I know, so if you won't tell me, I'm carrying you to my place and we're going to talk there!" Asuka stated with a smirk, "By the way, what did Dan tell to get you blush so much?"

Shun's eyes widened, "Um...uh...nothing."

"Fine, tell me when I get to my place." Asuka then grabbed her and Shun's bakugan and put them on her now folded towel that was on her bag, then picked Shun's bag up, "BYE EVERYONE!"

They all turned and waved, "BYE!"

Asuka then walked off with Shun sighing in defeat on her shoulder.

When they arrived at Asuka's home, Asuka walked up the stairs and to her bedroom then put the boy down on the floor, "Use the shower," she then gave him his bag and placed the bakugan with her others.

Shun then walked to the bathroom in her bedroom and closed the door with no complaints. Asuka rolled her eyes, as she walked out of her bedroom.

Shun walked out of the bathroom dressed in his normal purple and black wear, and Asuka walked back into her room dressed in a black low-round-necked sports bra, ankle-length black sweat pants with a three red strips on each side of the legs, and she wore a pair of light-blue and white patterned joggers, "We talk in the workout room."

Shun sighed, "Asuka, there isn't a need for you to get it out of me, I am not telling you." He then got to his feet and gave a sleepy look to the girl.

Asuka raised an eyebrow, "You're not acting normal, I can tell."

"Stop worrying,"

"I will not."

"Just forget it then!"

"NO!"

Shun groaned and looked down, "Why do you want to know so much?"

"Because, I care for you and I can't help but worry about you, after all, when I woke up you were next to me." Asuka smiled, "So off the workout room and we'll talk."

Shun stood there in shock as Asuka turned a heel walking out of the room, Shun then regain composure and followed the girl to the next room. Asuka was at a punching bag throwing fist heavily at it making it swing viciously. "Uhm..."

Asuka pulled an earphone out of her ear, "Now, first, what did Dan say to you?"

Shun walked over to Asuka and sat on a seat near a treadmill, "Just something..."

Asuka raised an eyebrow while staring at the punching bag, "Is it something to do with what I wore?"

"Sorta."

Asuka narrowed her eyes in thought, "I see, now what is wrong with you lately?" Shun stayed silent, he just looked out the window beside him. "Shun?"

"Sorry, I don't even know what is wrong." Shun sighed.

Asuka smiled and turned to face him, "I see, so you're not really sure about what is wrong, I understand, but as soon as DO you understand, can you please tell me?"

Shun nodded, "Okay, Asu,"

"Asu? Did you just call me Asu?"

"Is that a problem?"

Asuka closed her eyes and smiled sweetly, "No, no it isn't..."


	10. Author note

I've decided that I will continue the fanfics but that's if I get at least 10 or more reviews on the story that you want me to continue. If not and you the story go read it on my dA :D domo arigato minna


End file.
